A Service Provider may provide a Service Level Agreement (SLA) to an end user that includes operational performance related parameters which should be met by the Service Provider. Network performance related fulfilling data may be provided on regular basis to end users in order to show that the Service Providers are able to meet the SLA parameters. ITU-T G.8013 Delay Measurement and Loss Measurement Functionality/Tools are being used to provide those parameters to end customers.